Kilian Athanasius Kerensky
Gallowglass / Heroes of the Inquisition Why do the nations of the stars conspire and the peoples plot in vain? The kings take their stand and the Great Ones gather together against the divine Emperor and against his Chosen. "Let us break their chains," they say, "and throw off their fetters." The One enthroned on holy Terra laughs; the Godemperor scoffs at them. Then he rebukes them in his anger and terrifies them in his wrath, saying: "I have installed my kings from Terra, the holy rock." We will proclaim the decree of the Godemperor: He said to us, "You are my Sons; today I have become your Father. Ask of me, and I will make the nations your inheritance, the ends of the Galaxy your possession. You will rule them with an iron scepter; you will crush them to pieces like pottery." Therefore, you kings, be wise; be warned, you rulers of worlds. Serve the divine Emperor with fear and kiss his feet with trembling. Lest he be angry and you be destroyed in your way, for his wrath can flare up in a moment. Blessed are all who take refuge in him. Relations: *Salazar Jan: A mind locked for the salvation of the soul, yet a creature far from the holy Emperor´s light- a smiling larva concealing dark secrets... *Sirhan al Zufar: Chosen by the divine Emperor to be a guardianangel- precautious and protecting, an incarnate of doom for the enemies of humankind. *Tanisha Bones: Thricly blessed with the virtues of body and mind. A stalking shade, ever aware and direfully capeable to match necessities and options. *Azrael Umbra: A man with a spirit forged in the fires of battle and with hands drenched in blood. An innocent soul still, as self-preservation has always been a matter of brutality- for sure a killer without remorse. *Miss Mary the Blooded: Her third eye opened, she is seeking the truth beyond the visible. Always struggeling for a deeper sense. Always questioning fate and the divine Emperor himself. Fighting is her way to keep going... *Kardan the Lost: Once a man, striving to forge his own destiny and to change the world regardless of the price. Now a machine of the great Omissiah, driven by the same uncompromising iron will. *Tonus Ferreus: The iron enbodiment of the great Omissiah´s blessings with a mind full of schemes, plots and calculations. A capable servant of the Mashinegod in peace and war. Diary of the revered father Kilian Athanasius Kerensky *Dataslate Character Sheet * Kilian Athanasius Kerensky, male Cleric * Homeworld: Shrineworld of Benares Prime * Age: 22 * Quirk: Aquiline nose * Divination: A suspicious mind is a healthy mind *'Characteristics: ' :WS: 30, BS: 33, Str: 34, T'': 32, ''Ag: 35, Int: 43, Per: 41, WP: 42, Fel: 42 *'Basic Skills' :Awareness +10 (Per), Charm (Fel), Dodge (Ag), Speak Language (High Gothic, Int), Scrutiny (Per), Common Lore (Imperial Creed, Int), Common Lore (Ecclesiarchy, Int), Common Lore (War, Int), Literacy (Int), Trade (Valet, Fel), Trade (Copyist, Int), Deceive (Fel), Command (Fel) *'Advanced Skills' :Common Language (Low Gothic, Int), Forbidden Lore (Heresy, Int), Forbiden Lore (Cults, Int), Forbidden Lore (Psykers, Int), Scholastic Lore (Legend, Int), Scholastic Lore (Occult, Int), Tech-Use (Int) *'Talents & Traits' :Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Thrown Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapon Training (SP), Sound Constitution (4x), Blessed Ignorance (-5 penalty on Forbidden Lore rolls), Gallowglass Conspiracy *'Wounds' :Total: 17, Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0, Total Fatigue (Current): 3 (3) *'Fate Points' :3/3 *'Insanity Points' :5 *'Corruption Points' :4 *'Arsenal' :*'Melee Weapons' ::Mono-Sword "Kilian Solaris" (House Macathus from Gunmetall City on Scintilla) ::Energyflail :*'Missile Weapons' ::Connor- Autopistol + Red- dot- Laser- sight + Exterminator(0)+ manstopper bullets (50) (5%-Chance to fail, unless repaired), Autopistol + Red- dot- Laser- sight + Silencer + Fireselector + bullets (18) + manstopper bullets (50), Grenade (Fire (4), Frag (4), Krack (2)), Throwing Knives (5), *'Gear' :Flak jacket (AP3), Clip/drop harness, Respirator, Skull charm, Ecclesiarchy robes, Backpack, Data slate, Writing kit, Aquilia necklace, Climbinghook and Rope, Photovisor (Glare shielded, Darksight p.325-329), Hooded dust coat and shawl (Tallarn pattern (desertproof)), Breviary, Microbeat, Thurible (1x Drusian Incense (Demonic Presence negated if, Corruption <10 and 3m across p.193-194 "Inquisitors Handbook"), Food for two weeks, Stummer, Auspex. *'Wealth' :Throne Gelt: 20, Monthly Income: 240 *'Organization' :Ministorum *'Rank' :Priest *'Experience' :70 XP |spent: 3300 XP *'Advancements Taken' :Initiate (500), Priest (1000), Preacher (2000), Cleric (3000) Category:Gallowglass